legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P12/Transcript
(Erin and Izuku enter the arena as Jack and Bakugo are seen standing and glaring at the two) Jack: Hello Erin... Erin: Jack... Bakugo: Ready to die Deku? (Izuku glares at the two) Jack: I'll take that as a yes Katsuki. Izuku: Alright Erin, what are we going up against with Jack? Erin: You know about his Acid attack, but since he can't use it here he'll be relying on his elemental attacks. Izuku: He has elemental moves? Erin: Like you've never seen man. Izuku: That's great... I thought we'd have a chance with your ice powers against Kachan's explosion, but if Jack's elementals go the way I think they go he'll be able to counter them. Erin: We'll have to hit fast and hard before he get a chance. Jack: You know you really shouldn't be talking right now. (Erin and Izuku are suddenly struck by a lightning bolt from above, leaving them stunned) Bakugo: Nice one. Jack: I have my moments. Erin:.... *Glares* All right... TAKE THIS! (Erin stomps on the ground cause much of the area to freeze) Jack: SHe's freezing the ground! Bakugo: THat won't stop me!! *Charges* (Bakugo is seen rushing heading for Erin when Izuku comes and counters him) Bakugo: You wanna die first you damn nerd?! Izuku: It won't be me who dies first Kachan. Jack: Oh he's getting violent with his insults! I like that in a hero! (Jack fires a stream of fire and ice from his hands, knocking Izuku back before Jack stumbles back a bit and grabs his chest grunting) Jack: Okay...Not doing that again. Bakugo: You good dude? (Jack gets back up) Jack: Yeah I'm fine. Keep going! (Bakugo nods as he fires an explosion as Erin who stomps on the ground again making an ice shield to protect her. Bakugo fires another explosion again to launch him self forward. He throws another to shatter the shield and he sees Erin) Bakugo: YOU'RE MINE NOW!!! (Bakugo fires another explosion which takes but she fights though the pain as she grabs Bakugo's arm) Bakugo: WHAT?! (Erin throws him to a wall before she fires a beam that freezes him to a wall) Erin: Why don't you chill out for a minute. Bakugo: GODDAMN YOU!!! Erin: *Helps Izuku up* You okay? Izuku: Yeah.. Jack's strong. Erin: That he is. (They then see Jack throws a fire ball at Bakugo melting the ice, freeing him) Bakugo: I didn't ask for your help! Jack: Well you got it anyway! (Jack charges up a bolt of lightning before he fires it at the two, knocking them away) Erin: We won't win at this rate, and Jack's gonna kill himself if he keeps pushing it. Jack: THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?! (Jack freezes the two to the ground before Bakugo slams them with an explosion) Bakugo: *Thinking* I know he wants to win and all, but even I think he's going too far with his powers. I know he's trying to prove something to someone...But what? Jack: How'd that feel you lowlifes!? Erin: *Groans and gets up* Izuku! You know what to do! Izuku: Right! *Charges up One for All* Jack: COME ON THEN! SHOW ME YOUR PLAN!! Erin: *Charges up an ice beam* Sorry Jack! But this is gonna hurt! (Bakugo and Jack prepare for Erin to fire that ice beam at either of them. But instead, she fires it above them) Bakugo: The hell!? (This ends up resulting in a blizzard) Jack: WHAT!??! A DAMN BLIZZARD!!? Bakugo: *Shielding his face* DAMN! IT CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!! Erin: NOW!! (Izuku runs toward Jack and drives his fist into him) Izuku: DETROIT!!! SMASH!!! (Jack is sent flying as he coughs up blood. An image of his heart stopping is shown before it begins to beat again as he stands. Izuku then realizes where he hit him as Jack grabs his chest) Izuku: Oh no! I'M SO SORRY JACK! (Jack suddenly blasts Izuku with lightning) Jack: You...don't get to apologize...You little brat... (Jack gets back up, clearly weakened from the hit) Erin: Jack that's enough! You're gonna kill yourself! Jack: I... DOn't need... *Charges up fire* YOUR DAMN PITYYYYYYYYY!!! *Shoots fire* (Erin counters with another beam of ice) Bakugo:..... Izuku: Jack! Erin! Jack: MAYBE WHEN YOU'RE DEAD MY MOM WILL FINALLY RESPECT ME!!! Erin: What...! Bakugo: *Thinking* I knew it... (Jack uses his other hand to push fire into the beam, pushing Erin back) Jack: Then maybe my dad will go five seconds without smashing my head with a goddamn beer bottle! Izuku: Jack... (Jack charges up a blast of Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind and fires it at the two, knocking them away as he stands there glaring and gasping for air. Bakugo just looks on shocked as the crowd falls silent) Alex: Holy crap... Uraraka: He really.... (Jack is seen standing and smiling) Jack: There...I did it....I proved myself...! (The smoke clears and shows Izuku and Erin haven't fallen out of bounds yet) Jack: What!?! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET!! Bakugo: Jack! (Jack looks over at Bakugo) Bakugo: I know what you're trying to do. Whatever it is you're about to do next, don't do it. (Jack looks on shocked at his words before he suddenly blasts Bakugo with lightning, knocking him away) Jack: Your words mean nothing to me asshole! *Turns to the two* NOW THEN, YOU CAN DO ME THE FAVOR OF DYING!!! (Jack charges up another blast) Izuku: JACK WAIT! (Jack prepares to fire before he suddenly stands stunned as his charge vanishes. He then grabs his chest as he falls and gasps for air) Jack: God...Dammit...Not like this...! (Jack turns onto his side as Bakugo gets back up and looks on shocked as the other two look on the same way) Jack: I haven't failed...I can't...I won't...! This isn't...what you wanted for me...Neither of you wanted this... (The others in the crowd watch on shocked) Alex: Jack! Denki: Someone's gotta help him! (Jack is shown turning onto his stomach and reaching his hand out to the two ahead) Jack: Mom...Dad.....I...I'm sorry. (Jack closes his eyes before his heart is shown stopping and not beating again) Erin: JACK!!! *rushes toward him* DAMN IT HE'S NOT BREATHING!!! Izuku: I'LL GO GET HELP!! *Rushes off* Erin: *Starts to prefer form CPR* 1, 2, 3, 4, come on Jack, don't you die on me damn it! (Bakugo stares on stunned as Alex and the others rush in to help) Alex: What the hell happened to him!? (Alex tries to feel for a pulse) Alex: He's still alive, barely though! Erin: Help me move him then!! (Erin grabs one of Jack's arm and suddenly Bakugo grabs the other) Erin: Bakugo?? Bakugo: Move it or I'll carry him myself! Erin: Y-Yeah.. (The two leave and rush Jack out) Alex: What the hell was that all about? Uraraka: Something was really bothering him. Omega: Let's just hope he doesn't die from whatever it was. Alex: Let's just go check on him. Omega: Got it. (A bit later the group is see gathered together in a medical wing, waiting to hear what happened with Jack. Erin is seen pacing back and forth. Leo and Scott arrive) Leo: What happened guys?? Alex: Jack pushed himself too far, and his heart stopped. Scott: Is he okay?! Erin: That's what we are waiting to hear.... Bakugo: I tried to warn him. I knew he was going too far. Alex: Why didn't you stop him? Bakugo: I tried. He said he was trying to...prove something to someone. Omega: Who? Bakugo: I'm not sure. I couldn't hear what happened after he knocked me back with that lightning strike. Izuku: Man what could him to act like that, to go so far as to nearly killing himself... (Suddenly a doctor steps out) Erin: Doctor is Jack okay!? Doctor: You're friend is stable for now. But I'm afraid he needs to rest. So you can't speak with him right now. Erin: *Sighs* At least he's okay for now.. Alex: We just need to find out what made him do it. Mina: I think we'll have to wait for that. Omega: I just hope he gets past this. Alex: He will Omega, he always does. Izuku: At least now I see why he prefers that Acid gel. Erin: Yeah, way less strain on his body apparently. Alex: You going to be okay Erin? Erin: Aside from nearly getting my friend killed? Yeah I'll be okay. Momo: Jack will pull though Erin. Erin: Yeah. Guess all we can do is just wait for now. Alex: Guess we should use this time to return to classes. Erin: Yeah. Let's go. (The group leaves. They head outside where they run into Martin Li talking with an unknown man) Martin: Ah, hello there Defenders. Alex: Martin? What are you doing here? Martin: I was looking for you guys. I heard about Jack. Alex: Yeah... Martin: Is he okay? Erin: Yeah, his heart just stopped is all. Martin: His heart stopped?? How?? Erin: His magic. He used it too much. That's why he mainly just uses his acid. ???: Sounds like an error was made in his judgement. Alex: Who are you? ???: No one important. I was just passing by and Mr. Li here wanted to ask for directions. Erin: To where? Martin: I was looking for you guys. But I guess now I don't need to worry about the directions. ???: Okay then, see you all around. (Alex looks at the man when he notices a bit of black oozing flesh transforming into skin on the back of the man's neck, making him grow suspicious before he feels a hand on his shoulder) Izuku: Alex come on, we need to get home. Alex: Alright... (The group leaves as Alex looks back at the man who looks back grinning before he walks off. The group then heads home, wondering if Jack will be alright on his own) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts